monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GeneStarwind
Older Messages [1] [2] __TOC__ i noticed the piscine armor in low rank was 3 water resistant off just wanted to notify you ps im to new to edit anything at all One thing missing... I noticed you forgot to put in information for the Loc Lac armor sets (high and low rank) in the MHP3rd armor list. I have the stats for them, though, so message me if you would like me to post them. I can also just tell you the stats so you can add them yourself, though- either way is fine.EDN explorer 01:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Page I found great weapon tree in Gamefaqs with the recipes for each weapon. Now what i want to do is edit the detailed view but i dont know how? Could you point me to the right direction or teach me how so i could put the details in? Thanks. Sorry but... Hello, I'm a new person here. Could I ask you to delete my blog post: Hunter's Journal, part 1. (The first one, the second one is just a notice saying I've moved it.) I would give you a link to it, but wikia thinks I'm giving an external link. Thanks, and sorry for the fuss, Mr.Buckethat, esquire. 09:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S: You joined on my Birthday! P.P.S: No, I'm not 2 years old. MAD I can help with making the MAD blogs. - XX Walshy Xx 29 HELP! I made a mistake. I Accidentally made my own MAD ludroth blog. I need you to delete it. I cant add to the barroth and ludroth blogs on the mad page. If you could tell me how that would be great.-Walshy I suck at the MAD blogs, but.... Hi, I would like to still help with MAD even though I am bad at the specific monster blogs. I was thinking I could do a blog on the monster kill count.- Walshy P.S sorry to bother you =Kamikaze= divine wind nice poem by the way MH tri...wanna hunt? if you are in NA servers, I am Falcor.42Marvin 21:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Monster Hunter Frontier Online Hey I noticed on the "Monster Hunter Frontier Online" page it says that you guy's need help on info for it. I've studied Japanese for a while now. I can't read everything or translate everything. But I do understand a good amount of it. Also, in about two months I'll be going to Japan to study Japanese at a University there. So I will be able to provide more info as time goes on. Anyway, let me know what you think! トレバー 05:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) do you know how to get a weapon table lke the one in tri because im going to work on the weapons list in mhf2/U and if i had that then i could make he page less confusing Holy applesause 15:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC)holy applesauseHoly applesause 15:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) atonmendoza@yahoo.com WHY MONSTERHUNTER TRI GO IN ONLINE GAMES IN COMPUTER TOO CONNECT TOO OTHER PEOPLE TOO PLAY MONSTER HUNTER 16:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) New to editing. Hey, there. So I would like to contribute info to MHP3rd but I have no idea how to make those tables. I speak Japanese fluently and can provide a lot of information on it. Can you give me an example of how to make weapon tree tables or direct me to where that information might be? I have searched for a guide to editing a wiki. I currently live in Japan and as soon as I have a decent computer I will be playing frontier so I will be able to provide info on that as well. Thank you for your help. 上手に焼けました！ 05:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC)